What, I'm the King?
by CrimsonVerxerk
Summary: What would happen if you were a nobody, living at the worst place possible and then suddenly, you find out that you have become a somebody in an instant! Or rather you've become the king for a powerful kingdom! Will you succeed in becoming a great king?


**A/N: **Hey! It's me and this is my second fic. Yes, I know, BLEACH crossover KH againbut hey, what can I do? Ideas just flooded my head. Anyway this fanfic is AU, so... enjoy!

* * *

**Soul Society, Seretei-The Shihouin Palace.**

The sun was up early as usual, waking up people along with it as the sun brightens the dark sky. Of course, not many people wants to wake up.

Yoruichi Shihouin was among them. Yoruichi wasn't always like this. She loved the morning along with the night. She would fill her time with activities like meeting with Kisuke, beating Byakuya's but in shunpo tag, having girl talk with Shiba and some other stuff. But today is different.

You see, the place that Yoruichi resides in is The Soul Society, one of the main kingdom in the world. And Soul Society is governed by a royal family and supported by the noble family. Yoruichi, fortunately, or unfortunately, is the only child of Soul Society's royal family, the Shihouin royal family. And that makes her a princess.

The sunlight then crept slowly into her room and into her face. Yoruichi groaned and blankets her face.

Yoruichi's bedroom door suddenly bursted open and a woman entered. The woman had long purple hair and pink eyes. And she seemed hyperactive too. "WAKE UP YORUICHI!" the woman screamed.

"Mom! Must you do that?" Yoruichi stirred in her blanket.

"Of course! It's my daughter's semi-big day!" Sakura Shihouin replied. She then tugged away the blanket from Yoruichi. "I don't want her to miss anything, right? Now get up and get ready!"

Yoruichi then sighed and got up and went straight to the bathroom. What her mother had meant with the word 'semi-big day' is that Yoruichi had to do something today.

Yoruichi then dipped herself into the hot tub that her servants had prepared earlier. She then hugged her knees to her chest and starts to mumble something inaudible. You see, Yoruichi is turning 18 in a few weeks time. And people said that a lady is blossoming during her 18th, and that makes her an eligible lady for marriage.

Sure, Yoruichi like the idea of being married someday, but that someday is not anywhere near than what her parents had set for her. Plus, her husband-to-be is to be chosen by her parents...

Yoruichi dreaded the idea. She always had heard gossips that princes are spoiled cowardly brat who had no spine. What if her husband is some unworthy, jackass, no brainer guy?

_A few minutes later..._

Yorucihi was walking along the palace corridor with her mother at her side. Her mother was humming the wedding tune, which does nothing to help improve her mood.

They then arrived at the audience chamber where her father is sitting on his throne, watching the antics of the three Fairy Godmothers, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. The three fairies were quarreling of who is the better suitor and waving pictures of their choices to each other.

"I'm telling you, this guy is much better! He got the looks the smarts and the body!" Merryweather stated.

"Noooo! My choice is much better! How you know that that guy of yours isn't just faking it?" Fauna said.

"Well, I certainly could prove that my choice is the best! Because I have met the prince myself!" Flora said in triumph.

And then, trio quarreled again. Yoruichi's father and the current king, Ansem Shihouin only express a small chuckle. Ansem was an aging man. He had yellow eyes and white hair.

"Father..." Yoruichi said, putting an emphasis on her word.

Ansem then switched his gaze to her daughter. "Glad you would come, Yoruichi.

Yoruichi only 'hmph' at her father and sat near the Fairy Godmothers. The Fairy Godmothers, realising that the soon-to-be bride had arrived, stopped their squabble and faces Yoruichi.

"Ah, dear you have arrived!" Fauna said with a motherly face. Yoruichi didn't reply at all.

'Devils! How could you keep an innocent face when you were about to ruin people's lives?' Yorucihi said in her mind., and glaring daggers at Fauna.

"Now, now dear. Let's not be grumpy. A princess must always be happy for her prince..." Flora said, realising Yoruichi's expression.

Yoruichi let out another 'hmph' again. 'I like to see YOU in my place. Of course, you didn't get to marry at all cause your a plump fat old fairy and you want to have your revenge by ruining other people's marriage!' Yoruichi thought again.

"So, ermm...shall we start?" Merryweather said. The trio were actually quite nervous with Yoruichi. Usually, all the princessses that they have met are polite, caring, demeanor and other ideal woman traits that they could have thought of. But Yoruichi was the total opposite.

Yorucihi is active, going out of the palace most of the time. Princesses usually stay in the palace.

Yoruichi is the 2nd Division Captain of the Gotei 13. Princesses usually doesn't not involve in her kingdom's politics. She had the king for that.

She also sometimes drink sake. Princesses don't drink any alcohol beverage, because it would bring the worst in them. Oh, the Fairy Godmother knows exactly what alcohol is capable of. Take Jack Sparrow for example.

Well, there are many things that they could have listed, but, due to their own laziness, they choose to proceed with thier job.

"How could you do this, dad?" Merryweather was about to say something when Yoruichi intruptted her. "How could you just treat me like I'm...I'm...I'm a tool?" Yoruichi turned her death glare at her father.

The three Fairy Godmothers gasped in shock. Never, had they met a princess that talks like that to her father!

"You didn't asked me about my opinion about this, like when is the proper age I want to be married and the men that I want to be with!" Yoruichi stood up in anger. This caused another gasp from the Fairy Godmothers. "Instead, you choose my husband for me and you even choose those princes like they are somekind of a pick-and-match tool!"

Another gasp and after that, was a momentary silence.Yoruichi was breathing heavily after having what she said out of her sistem. Her father only stared at her and her mother continued to smile.

"Tradition, Yoruichi, tradition," Ansem replied.

"Just...TRADITION?" Yoruichi screamed. She could not believe her father. "So, if tradition told you to sacrifice your own flesh and blood, will you do it?"

"If it is appropiate, yes," Sin replied. Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock. How could her father be ruled by 'tradition'? "Yoruichi, I'm doing this not only because of tradition, but also for the future. You future not only affects your own self, but to the people in this kingdom,"

Yoruichi then turned her gaze away from her father. It was true. Her future husband will become the next king, and of course, it is crucial to pick an appropriate one.

"Remember Yoruichi, kings exists to serve the people, just as the people exists to serve the king," Sin continued. "A bad king will not only affect you, but all of us,"

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Yoruichi then turned to look at her mother for support. But her mother was crying as well.

'What the? Why is mother crying?' Yoruichi thought. She never saw her mother cry before, never.

Seeing her mother like that make her feel guilty.

And then she realised that her mother had gone through the same cycle as she did. Her mother didn't have the liberty of choosing to be with the man that she loved with. She only knew love when she is married with her father.

Seeing her mother cry, makes her feel selfish. But still...she isn't going to give up.

"So...you're trying to say that the men of my choice is a big mistake? Only the men that you choose is the right one?" Yoruichi asked again.

Ansem didn't reply at all. He just stared at the floor, looking rather guilty, as if saying the word 'Yes'.

"So...you do thought of it that way," Yoruichi said through her own sobs.

"Do you...have anyone in your heart, Yoruichi? The men of your choice..." Sakura asked. Yoruichi blinked for a second. She didn't know what to say.

Sure, Yorucihi had many 'boy'friends to make a long list. Like Byakuya to play shunpo tag with, Kaien to spar with, and many more. But they are well behind the 'more then best friends' line. Well, except Kisuke that is.

"What's the point? It's not like you people are going to care anyway!" Yoruichi said and dash away from the audience chamber.

**Villains Vale-Hollow Bastion:**

"So...is everyone present?" Maleficient asked as she stepped away from the darkness to the people in front of her.

"Do you mean by 'present' as if a gift? Or 'present' in terms of presenting stuff?" Oogie Boogie said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh please, is that a joke or your mere stupidity?" Jaafar said while rolling his eyes.

"Hah! The only brains that Oogie Boogie has is the milions of tiny maggot brains inside him!" Captain Hook said while swinging his hook.

"Either way, it's more funny to think of it as his stupidity than a joke," Hades said in turn.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the english word 'present' had 3 different meanings!" Oogie Boogie replied while stamping his foot on the floor.

"Enough!" Maleficient said, silencing them. "We are here to make our plans of destroying Soul Society a success. And not to bicker against each other like some kindergarten childs!"

"Oh, right. The usual vilainny plan of destroying a great kingdom and then other kingdom and then conquer the world! What fun!" Hades said in mock tone. "I'm lucky that we aren't the 'Destroy-the-World' villains type,"

"Say, ya-know, why couldn't we just destroy the world, then conquering it?" Oogie Boogie said, rubbing his chin again. "It's easier that way,"

"Fool! If we destroy the world, where would we live?" Maleficient replied. "Now, let's begin with our plan. Now, as we all have known, the heir of the Shihouin royal family is egligible of marriage,"

"And?" Jaafar said, looking bored now. "Can't we start vandalising Agrabah instead of Soul Society? I'm icthy to have my hands on the throne,"

"And the Sultan's daughter too, you forgot to add," Captain Hook said idly while rubbing his hook.

"Perveted old man," Hades added.

"Excuse me? I have no intentions on females, if you mind," Jaafar defended.

"You're gay then," Hades said again.

"I bet you don't have the guts to said it again!" Jaafar said threateningly.

"Enough! We'll start with Soul Society and we are going to finish it!" Maleficient replied. Her patience were running low now. It's hard to be the only female-villain in the group, especially being the leader. Heck, female villains are rare these days, and it's not fair too! How many video games that you've played had it's main villain a girl, huh? Just how many?

Maleficient cursed every video game makers in the world and beyond!(**a/n:** no offense!)

"Now, who the future king will be very important, as he will decide if he poses a threat or a treat to all of us," Maleficient continued. "So, we must not let them choose a suitable king,"

"So what are we gonna do?" Oogie Boogie asked. "Eat all of the suitors brains then?"

"No...we need a puppet. Someone that we could control," Maleficient replied.

"Had someone in mind, then?" Captain Hook asked.

"Well, yes..." Maleficient said with an evil look on her eyes.

**Yen Sid's Tower:**

King Mickey was pacing around in Yen Sid's room as if something was bugging him. Yen Sid while on the other hand was just sitting in his seat, fingers interlocked with each other while looking at his friend.

"What is the matter, Mickey, you look as if Minnie had thrown you out of the castle," Yen Sid said. This quickly got a response from Mickey.

"Oh, gawsh no, Yen. It's actually more a bit of complex than that?" Mickey said.

"Then what is it then?" Yen Sid asked again.

"It's just that Minnie had been acting strangely, lately. One time, she was smilling, and then, she was angry for no reason at all!" Mickey replied and slumped into a chair.

"Ah, it-s only normal for a pregnant lady to act like that!" Yen Sid assured him. Queen Minnie was pregnant and Mickey, being the first time for him, was nervous.

"Really?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid only nodded.

Just then, the door swung open and Ansem came in, looking pale and slumped into a chair beside Mickey.

"I'am not a psychatrist, you know," Yen Sid said, seeing people kept coming ti him for advice, especially about life.

"Sorry, Yen. But I don't know where to go," Ansem replied.

"Hahahah!" Yen Sid laugh a little. "Just kidding, my friend. Just kindding. So, do tell me what is the problem?"

"It's my daughter," Ansem said, while rubbing his temple. "She's mad at me for the match-making,"

"Gawsh, I hope things aren't bad," Mickey said.

"I don't know. She asked me if I thought that her men of choice is mistake, and I thought yes," Ansem said.

"Ah...but why did you thought of it that way?" Yen Sid asked.

"She's about to become 18 in a few days. What love can come when your 18? Of course it will be first love," Ansem replied. "And first love isn't always successful. Because first love is for mistakes, for experience. I could not afford that,"

"I see..." Yen Sid said.

"Plus, I'm afraid of her choice. What if the person that she choose isn't from the royal or a noble family?" Ansem continued. "What if the person that she choose is only interested in her wealth as a princess?"

"Well, that's for her to decide, isn't it?" Yen Sid replied.

Ansem suddenly look up. "What?" Ansem asked.

"Well, I've known your daughter as I have tutored her before. And I've found out that she is active, capable, independant, smart and hard to gain her respect. And do believe me, her woman's intuation is excellent," Yen Sid replied. "Don't you think that a man capable of taming your daughter is an excellent man indeed?"

"Taming her?" Ansem asked with a suspecious look.

"Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean it that way," Yen Sid express a small laugh. "But don't you think that your daughter is already a fine measure for a men? Surely, a man that is capable of obtaining her trust, respect and love is fine?"

"So, you are saying that I am to let her choose?" Ansem asked again.

"Gawsh, I don't know, Ansem, since I don't have any kids yet. But I do trust your daughter," Mickey said. "She is, YOUR daughter anyway, I mean, she is not like any other typical daughter. She's what you say...picky,"

"Hmm..." Ansem rubbed his chin. "Maybe,"

"Well, if you have make your choice, speak to the Fairy Godmothers" Yen Sid said with a smile.

**"Soul Society-Seretei, Shihouin Palace, Yorucihi's Room:**

Yoruichi was hugging her pillow, still crying into it. Her door suddenly swung open, revealing her mother. Sakura then settled beside Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi..." Sakura said, stroking Yoruichi's hair. "Yoruichi, I know how you feel. I certainly do,"

Yoruichi didn't reply, but continued her crying. "You know, your father and I loves you very much, we do. We just wanted wanted what's best for you, that's all," Sakura said again.

"Mother...what did you feel when you were to be married to father?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, you could say that he is my first love," Sakura replied, gaining Yoruichi's attention. "You see, my parents were very strict of my life. They didn't let me out of the palace. Instead, they make learning to be the perfect queen the first priority,"

"What? Grandpa didn't let you out?" Yoruichi asked again. She couldn't believe her loving grandpa would do something like that.

"Yup," Sakura nodded. "They also make me sure not to meet any men,"

"Whaat? But why?" Yoruichi wiped away her tears.

"Well, to make things easier for me to fall in love with your dad, because he is the only men beside my father I've ever met before being a queen," Sakura replied.

"But...but that's cruel! They purposely do that so that you will having to say about the marriage!" Sakura nodded.

"The same thing goes to your father too," Sakura started. "You see, your father's education was strict. Most of his time is spent learning politics, history and other stuff, so, let's just say that he didn't have any time to hit on girls,"

"So, it will be easier for both of you to accept each other," Yoruichi said, looking down at her bed. "That's just...just...how could they rule people's lives like that?"

"Yoruichi, we, being the royal has a large responsibility burdened on our shoulders. And we cannot afford any mistakes, because it will also affect the people that had entrusted themselves to us," Sakura explained. "And...usually, the royal family does this because they are afraid,"

Yoruichi turned her gaze at her mother again. "Afraid? Of what?"

"Afraid of first love," Sakura answered. Yoruichi then raised her eyebrows. "YesYoruichi, first love knows no limits. Age, social status, financial status. First love also is the time for people to experience mistakes, the ups and downs and such,"

"First love? Are you saying that I'm in my first love?" Yoruichi said, turning her gaze from her mother again.

"Of course, you don't think I'm blind, deaf or stupid aren't you?" Sakura said with a smile. "It's Kisuke, isn't it?"

"Wha...I..." Yoruichi blushed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Ansem came in. Yoruichi, realised this, quickly crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Ansem, only nodded and sat beside her.

"Yoruichi, forgive me of my words earlier," Ansem said. "And I've been thinking a lot lately. I know, that you are mad with this whole ordeal, but...after much consideration, I think that you are right,"

Yoruichi, still pouting, said "about what?"

"That I shouldn't force you into this, and I should have trusted your choice," Ansem said. "So, I will give you the chance to choose your own future husband," he then took out something from his robes.

Yoruichi then turned his atention on the thing that his father is holding. The thing is a bracelet. The bracelet is made of twin metallice dragons that circles each other. Both dragon had pure white diamond eyes.

"What is this?" Yoruichi asked, looking at the circlet with interest.

"This, is the Intertwined Fates," Ansem said, giving the bracelet to Yoruichi. "The Fairy Godmother gave me this,"

"Those fairies again? What are they up to now?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Hear me first. They gave me this bracelet under my choice. If you were to wear this bracelet, and kiss a man, the bracelet will choose the men as the future king, and he will become the king regardless of what other people's decision is,"

"So...in other words...I get to choose my future husband with a kiss when I'm wearing this?" Yoruichi asked. Ansem only nodded.

"But, are you sure?" Yoruichi looked into her father's eyes. She was trying to find any sign of her father being force to do this, because of her, or any displeasure at all, but all she could find was sincerity. Ansem nodded again.

Yoruichi smile and hugged her parents.

Little does she know that her life is going to change forever.

**Runkongai East District-#80 Akujiki:**

"Scissor paper stone!" Sora, Roxas and Tidus said at the same time. The three had been playing the Scissor Paper Stone game atop a roof. Sora makes the stone, Roxas paper and Tidus does the scissor.

Hayner was squatting, looking at them and anticipating the outcome.

"Err...so, who won?" Sora asked while arching his eyebrow. Tidus look dumbfounded while Roxas was making an expression. A very ugly expression.

"I'VE TOLD YOU A ZILLION TIMES ALREADY! YOU CAN'T PLAY THIS GAME WITH THREE PEOPLE! READ MY LIPS! THIS-GAME-IS-FOR-TWO-PEOPLE ONLY!" Roxas shouted at Sora, which had brought effect on Tidus's ear.

"Then why the heck are you still playing it?" Riku, who was lying down, asked.

"Because Hayner won't play with Sora!" Roxas pointed at his target.

"Hey! I've played Sora's crazy games already! So it's your turn!" Hayner defended himself. Roxas then sat down and crossed his arms. Tidus was still digging his ear and crawled near Roxas, followed by Sora.

"Woah! Roxas, your scream could obliterate a Behemoth easily," Tidus said, now digging his other ear.

"Eeerrr..." Sora said, and lay on his belly near Riku. "Oooookkkkaaaayyyy...this is boring,"

At that very instant, Sora's friends backed away from him. "What?" Sora asked, realising this.

"You said the word 'boring'" Riku said, raising his hands in defence.

"So?" Sora asked again.

"Remember the last time you said the word 'boring'" Tidus said. "And the effects of it? Huh?"

Riku, Tidus, Hayner and Roxas knows clearly the effect of Sora being bored. You see, life in the 80th district is never fun, so, to liven up the group's mood, Sora had always devised a spontanious wack crazy game. Sure, the games been fun, but always messy. And Sora somehow always managed to drag them into it when he said the word 'boring'.

"Hmmm," Sora rubbed his chin while still lying on his belly. "We tried to steal the 11th Division's bells, right?" Sora said with an innocent face.

"Exactly! Do you know the horror of facing the captain's lieutenant? Arr...what's her name?" Hayner said.

"Ya...chi...ru..." Tidus said slowly, and then, as soon had he finished saying it, he curls up like a ball, shivering in fright. "God help me!"

"Yeah! And that menace even called me rucksack!" Roxas said angrily.

"Yeeeaaahhh...but it was fun right? And we managed to get a load of munny after we sell the bells," Sora said. They remembered clearly how they had managed to sneaked into Seretei and into the 11th Division barracks to steal Kenpachi Zaraki's bells. At first it was hard as Zaraki was really tall. Taller then Riku. Then, they found out that it was easy as they watch the Captain's second in hand command, the pink haired demon, Yachiru clings into him like a koala.

And so, they did the same. They were clinging to dear life when Zaraki swing around to throw them off. Things weren't easier either as Yachiru was bitting Riku's head, kicking Roxas in the stomach and punching Hayner in the eye while the others tried to cut off the bells.

Alas, albeit the swinging, the bitting, punching and kicking, Sora and Tidus couldn't cut the bells off, so Sora decided to yanked the bells off, hard. This had managed to make Zaraki fell to his knees, screaming and causing the boys to fall of him, trying to cover their ears. Yachiru stopped what she was doing and was giggling happily before scurriying off.

And what they saw wasn't pleasent as the now bald-pacthed Zaraki rose to his feet, grinning happily and brandished his sword.

"AHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS PAINFULLY EXCITING!" the mad Captain said and chase them around while swinging his sword like crazy.

Everyone except Sora let out a long sigh as they reminiscence the event. It was a world record that they had managed to got away without a scratch.

"So...what if we steal Kuchiki Byakuya's scarf?" Sora suggested. There was a total silence between the boys. And then, veins twicthing, Tidus, Riku, Hayner and Roxas jumped at Sora and wrestle him.

_A few moments later..._

Tidus curled into a ball while sleeping, Roxas was hugging the roof while Hayner slept comfortably. Riku was lying facing the sky with his hands as the pillow.

"Geezz, Riku, why you always sleep late?" Sora said and sat near him. He also faced the sky.

"Just...wondering," Riku replied simply.

"The same thing again?" Sora asked although he had knew the answer.

Riku nodded in silence. "Wondering why are we here? In this slump? Why can't it be some other nice and cozy place? I mean, I've heard of other nice districts, but why, of all people and place, are we here?"

Sora could only closed his eyes. Riku had a point, actually. In this district, they are the only teens around. The rest is just some mindless adults who knows only aggression. Sora also had wondered why they were here.

"Wondering why we are parentless, without anything to call our own. Look at us!" Riku suddenly got up, gaining Sora's attention. "We only had rooftops as our bed! Why us?" Riku asked Sora.

"I don't know Riku. But, hey, we should be grateful right? Who knows, maybe there are other people who had it worse than us," Sora replied.

"Like who? Huh? Who? Have you seen other kids around here?" Riku said. Sora didn't reply. Riku then sat down again.

"And can you believe it? The Academy wouldn't even accept us. They only accept teens from the 1st to the 79th District only," Riku said angrily. "Can you believe it? They're saying it like we are no different then the people that lived here! Like, like we are demons or something!"

"Well, can't blame them, you know. History once says that a teenager from this district had once gone mad and slaughtered people at the Academy," Sora said.

"Great..." Riku rolled his eyes. "Just great, really. We don't even have a last name! It's like we're nobodies! No one cares about us!"

"Well...at least we have each other," Sora replied. He then lied down and crossed his legs together. Riku then do the same.

"Say Sora, you have a dream?" Riku asked with his eyes closed.

"Dream? I have lots of them!" Sora replied.

"Really?" Riku asked perplexed by his friend.

"A-huh, last night, I-"

"Not that dream, dummy!" Riku punched his friend lightly on the head. Surprisingly, Riku's fist is the one's is aching, not Sora's head.

"Ohhh...you should be more specific, cause English had many meanings per word," Sora said. "Well, not sure,"

"How come?" Riku rubbed his fist.

"Dunno," Sora replied.

Riku sighed by his friend's naiveness. "Well, I wanted to become someone important,"

"Congratz, Riku!" Sora suddenly stood up and shake Riku's hand.

"Wha...?" Riku tried to say though Sora's shaking.

"Your dream has come true!" Sora said, finally releasing him.

"What? How come?" Riku didn't get what Sora had meant.

"You already are an important person!" Sora said happily. "To us! Without you, the group wouldn't be complete!"

Riku was totally shocked by this. Sora was right, after all. Someone else is having a worse time then him. He isn't the unluckiest person in the world because he didn't have anything, or a nobody, because he had something.

He had his friends and he, Riku, is a someone...someone important to his friends.

"Thanks," Riku said and Sora replied with a big grin. Riku then rolled over and drifted to sleep. Sora, while on the other hand went to the edge of the roof and released his excess water, which unfortunately hit a drunk and went back to his friends to sleep.

Little does Sora know that he his friend's life is about to change, forever.

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do ya guyz think? Comment and critic if you want and I don't mind flames too but I sure do enjoy reviews!

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
